Mon coeur saigne
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quand les actes sont plus forts que les mots ! Le complément d'un épisode de l'anime, sur lequel j'ai ajouté les scènes qu'il me semblait manquantes. Attention Spoiler ! Yaoi.
1. Qui me donnera des ailes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gravitation

Disclamer : Perso et paroles pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter. 

Genre : Song fic (1/3)

Couple : C'est dur de casser le couple Yuki x Shuuichi alors ne le cassons pas !

Remarque 1 : Je n'ai encore jamais écris de song fic. Comme gravitation est un anime qui se déroule dans le monde de la musique, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion d'essayer. Ceci est donc une première pour moi. Alors soyez indulgents ^_^;; J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire coller les paroles aux pensées des personnages.

Remarque 2 : ATTENTION SPOILER !! Si vous ne connaissez pas la série et souhaiter un jour la voir, ne lisez pas cette fic car j'y reprend l'un de ses épisodes majeurs. Pour les autres, je sais que le sujet abordé ne sera pas très guai. Je n'ajoute d'ailleurs pas grand chose à ce qui existe dans la série. Mais voilà, je trouvais que l'anime allait bien trop vite sur ce point de l'histoire et pis j'avais envie d'écrire ces lignes. Donc, en espérant que cela ne vous repousse pas totalement, bonne lecture.

****

Mon cœur saigne.

****

Track 01 – Qui me donnera des ailes ?

- Shuuichi-

**__**

Debout dans les cages et les ennuis

A bout dans les marécages de la nuit

Je suis un homme de moins en moins homme

Et mon combat cesse faute de combattant !

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui ou du moins refusait encore de croire à l'évidence. Cette nuit allait s'avérer suffisamment longue et douloureuse pour qu'il ressente le besoin d'y penser à l'avance. Pourtant, que faisait-il à cet instant même, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? Réprimant la peur qui s'insinuait dans tout ses muscles, le jeune homme du avancer de nouveau, pousser sans ménagement par les quatre hommes qui le suivaient. Leur destination ? Le sous sol du bâtiment où il avait eu la très mauvaise idée de se laisser attirer. 

**__**

Ho ! Qui me donnera ? 

Qui me donnera ?

Qui me donnera des ailes ?

Pour voler loin des humains,

Loin de ce monde.

Bien avant que Shuuichi entre dans le parking, il savait que ces hommes n'allaient pas être tendres avec lui. Entre l'alcool, leur comportement naturellement violent, la haine qu'ils lui portaient et l'argent qu'ils y gagneraient, aucun doute qu'ils s'en donneraient même à cœur joie. De toute sa vie, il n'avait encore jamais été passé à tabac. Il fallait croire qu'il y avait un début à tout. 

Venu confirmer ses pensées, l'un d'eux le projeta sans ménagement contre un voiture avant de le forcer à se tourner vers leur chef.

- Alors ? Que décides-tu Shuuichi ? Qui a le plus d'importance pour toi ? Toi ou ton amant ?

Il aurait voulu leur cracher au visage, leur faire comprendre qu'on ne le manipulait pas aussi facilement. Et pourtant, en il n'en fit rien. Il n'était qu'un ado ivre qui n'aurait même pas pu en tant normal, arriver à leur tenir tête. Une simple brindille si facilement cassable sous le vent. Ce soir là, il était physiquement faible et le savait. Aucun échappatoire s'il voulait sauvegarder Yuki. 

**__**

Ho ! Qui me donnera ? 

Qui me donnera ?

Qui me donnera le coup de grâce ?

Pour m'envoler vers demain.

Vers l'autre monde.

Ne pouvant prendre le risque que la carrière et la réputation de celui qu'il aimait ne soient entachées par se seule négligence, Shuuichi n'eut guère besoin de temps pour répondre à la question. Pourtant, la peur aidant, il lui fallu plusieurs longues secondes pour ouvrir les lèvres et leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne le briseraient pas pour autant sous leur joug. Ils pouvaient bien lui faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, le défigurer, le battre à mort… Aucun d'eux ne réussiraient à casser ce en quoi il croyait plus que tout. Lui le chanteur à la mode, l'étoile montante de la décennie. Celui sur qui la production reposait tout leurs espoirs. Oui, il supporterait tous leurs coups en silence pour Yuki.

Affichant un visage volontaire et résolu, Shuuichi ne détourna pas son regard quand ses agresseurs s'approchèrent de lui, les yeux flamboyant d'impatience.

**__**

J'ai toujours en moi présents

Ces jours, ces mois, ces années.

Où j'étais rocher parmi les rocher.

Me voilà poussière parmi la poussière.

Il pouvait bien se persuader qu'ils ne le toucheraient pas au plus profond de son âme, que les coups sur son corps déjà à terre n'avaient aucune importance, la suite mit à néant toutes ses illusions. Son pire cauchemar prenait forme. Non content de le frapper, les mains se mirent très vite à le redresser pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Qu'avaient-ils en tête, à présent ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une chose de battre un rival, un ennemi. Mais là ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi iraient-ils jusque là ?

Alors que les musiciens poussés par leur chef, allaient toujours plus loin dans leurs coups et leurs actes, Shuuichi prit conscience qu'il ne s'en sortiraient plus indemne. Soudain dénudé, dépourvu de la moindre protection, l'adolescent vit son humiliation atteindre son point culminant avec l'apparition d'un flash. Au comble de son déshonneur, ils garderaient des preuves de leur oeuvre. Et ceci n'était bien évidement qu'un prologue à leur vrai crime. Il se sentait soudain coupable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le suivre pour boire un verre ? Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il voulait l'aider ? Seigneur, comment aurait-il seulement pu se douter qu'ils franchiraient aussi cette limite ?

- Tenez le bien les gars !!

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Oh, mais vous aussi vous aurez droit à votre part. Je souhaite juste être le premier. Qu'il prenne pleinement conscience de ma présence. On ne sait jamais. Notre petite star serait bien capable de s'évanouir sous le premier spasme de plaisir que nous allons généreusement lui faire connaître !!!! 

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le chanteur ouvrit sa fermeture éclair avant de prendre ce qu'il jugeait lui appartenir. Sans réserve, ni retenue, le violeur mit toute sa haine et sa force dans chaque coup de butoir. Il voulait le détruire corps et âme. Cet ado n'avait pas le droit de vivre pour lui faire de l'ombre. Et ce soir il l'apprendrait à ses dépends.

**__**

Ho ! Qui me donnera ? 

Qui me donnera ?

Qui me donnera des ailes ?

Pour voler loin des humains,

Loin de ce monde.

Alors que la douleur violente de la déchirure cessait enfin, Shuuichi retomba rudement au sol. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il avait si froid, si mal. Et pourtant, plus que la douleur, plus que la souffrance de l'acte, il priait pour que jamais au grand jamais Yuki ne vienne à apprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Nul doute qu'après pareille révélation, il refuserait à jamais de le toucher de nouveau. Il lui faudrait donc trouver un moyen d'effacer les traces, de se purifier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il voulait au plus vite laver les souillures perpétrées par ce type. Il se sentait si sale jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. 

Reprenant avec difficulté son souffle, Shuuichi pensait qu'ils en avaient enfin terminé avec lui. Ils allaient partir et le laisser recroquevillé sur le sol. Alors seulement, il pourrait fuir loin de ce lieu maudit. Malheureusement, 

aucun des quatre artistes ne s'éloigna de lui. 

- A votre tour les gars ! 

**__**

Ho ! Qui me donnera ? 

Qui me donnera ?

Qui me donnera le coup de grâce ?

Pour m'envoler vers demain.

Vers l'autre monde.

Bien qu'il n' y croyait plus, le cauchemar se termina enfin. Un à un les jeunes gens l'abandonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui. Cet homme.

- Une petite dernière mon cœur.

Un énième flash d'appareil photo.

- N'oublie pas ! Un mot de ce qui vient de se passer et j'envoie ces photos à tous les magazines du pays. Ta carrière sera terminée et ton cher écrivain ne pourra raisonnablement plus accepter de rester avec une putain telle que toi. Après tout, il ne lui sera pas bien difficile de voir que tu a pris du plaisir à tout cela.

Un dernier sourire avant de le quitter à son tour. 

Et c'en était fini. 

Il était enfin libre de rentrer. Et avec de la chance, la menace sur Yuki était définitivement éloignée. Peu lui importait son cœur brisé, son couple anéanti, son corps meurtri. L'important était d'avoir sauvegarder l'honneur de l'écrivain. Attirant à lui les restes de ses vêtements déchiquetés, Shuuichi dut avant tout prendre le temps de laisser passer le choc.

Abandonné sur la dalle froide du parking, un corps replié sur lui-même se laissait enfin aller aux sanglots.

**__**

Plus rien n'est beau

Plus rien n'est bien

Après avoir trouvé la force de se relever, Shuuichi commença un long et douloureux trajet. Il devait quitter ce sous-sol. Retrouver la civilisation, retrouver la sécurité d'une rue passante, la chaleur d'un appartement. N'ayant même pas prit conscience de la pluie fine qui lui glaçait les os, le chanteur avança droit devant lui sans chercher à savoir où ses pas le menaient. Il n'y avait plus que les images de son viol qui repassaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Plus que le goût acre du sang mélangé à la bile qui le forçait à vomir entre deux pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. A cet instant, il aurait aussi bien pu mourir.

**__**

Plus rien n'est vrai

Plus rien n'est plus !

Sous la pluie, une silhouette se traînait le long des murs. Personne parmi les passant ne se souciait du corps brisé de l'adolescent, de son visage tuméfié. Personne ne s'approchait du garçon habillé de quelques lambeaux de vêtements sous un temps aussi éprouvant. Non personne.

**__**

Plus rien.

Dans ce monde ! Cette prison

Je vie assez pour sentir que je meurs

Dans ce monde ! Ce poison.

Je vis assez

Marchant avec difficulté dans les rues de la ville, Shuuichi n'avait plus qu'un seul désir. Rentrer enfin chez lui. Sauf que voilà, il n'en avait plus. Nul endroit où trouver refuge. Aucun trou de souris pour s'y cacher. A bout de force, le jeune chanteur cherchait avec panique le lieu où il pourrait encore trouver suffisamment de chaleur pour l'aider à oublier. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il était hors de question de rentrer chez sa mère. Chez Yuki ? Après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, ce serait déjà un miracle que ce dernier lui parle de nouveau avant de longues semaines. Il ne perdait pas l'espoir de le reconquérir mais ce n'était pas possible aussi vite. Et puis il ne devait pas le voir ainsi, il ne devait surtout pas savoir. Alors quoi ? Il allait rester tout le reste de la nuit sous cette pluie battante ? 

N'en pouvant plus, c'est avec ses dernières forces qu'il composa finalement un numéro de téléphone sur son portable. Il y avait encore une personne qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber dans les moments difficiles. Un seul ami qui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur, pourrait lui pardonner ses dernières bêtises.

- Allo ?

- ……Hiro ?

- Shuuichi ? C'est toi ? Où est-ce que t'es ? On te cherche partout et ….

**__**

A moi !

- ….. s'il ….plait…… viens …….chercher.

- Shuuichi ?

**__**

A moi !

- ……

- Shuuichi !!!!!

A bout de force, le jeune homme déjà assis à terre laissa tomber le portable à ses cotés.

A suivre.

Mimi Yuy

Mais non, je ne suis pas obsédée à toujours vouloir faire souffrir les persos de mes fics. Pour preuve, c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé cette histoire, elle sort tout droit de l'anime ^____^ (sourire de l'innocence même)

Bon, la suite est un petit interlude pour vous faire souffler un peu. Un truc qui sert encore moins que les chapitres quoi ^_^;; !


	2. Interlude 01

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gravitation

Disclamer : Perso et paroles pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter. 

Genre : Song fic 

Couple : Yuki x Shuuichi Power ^_^V !

Une interlude car je n'arrivais pas à caser ce paragraphe dans le chapitre précédent ^_^ 

J'en ferais un autre entre Track 02 et Track 03.

****

Mon cœur saigne

****

Interlude : - Shuuichi -

Etrangement, il se sentait bien. Bien qu'il ait encore les paupières fermés, il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Il était allongé dans un lit, sous la chaleur d'une épaisse couverture et l'odeur apaisante de son ami Hiro. Oui, il devait se trouver dans son studio. Combien de fois avaient-ils terminé leurs soirées d'ivresse ou de composition en partageant le lit du guitariste. A cet instant, le cauchemar de sa nuit semblait si loin. 

Ouvrant les yeux, Shuuichi comprit dés la première seconde qu'il se trompait. Ses souvenirs n'appartenaient pas au domaine des rêves. La douleur physique était une preuve suffisante pour l'en persuader. Finalement, Hiro l'avait donc bien retrouvé pour le ramener chez lui. Malgré son état de choc, il se rappelait à présent que son ami l'avait aidé à prendre un douche brûlante avant de le forcer à se mettre au lit. La fatigue aidant, il n'avait alors plus pensé qu'au sommeil. Sa seule chance de pouvoir enfin oublier la douleur qui s'amplifiait dans son âme et dans son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas alors que cet échappatoire lui soit volé par de nouveaux cauchemars venant s'ajouter aux souvenirs encore brûlant de leurs mains sur son corps, de leur sueur sur sa peau….

Hiro avait semblé le deviner puisqu'il lui avait donné avant même d'entendre sa demande, un verre d'alcool accompagné d'un somnifère.

- Ne t'étonnes pas si ca n'a pas bon goût. Je t'ai aussi mis de quoi calmer la douleur dans le verre.

Et puis à peine avait-il eut le temps de lui murmurer ses remerciements qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Ce matin, Shuuichi constatait avec soulagement que son ami avait une fois de plus prit soin de lui. Sur le tabouret placé face à lui se trouvait un message où il lui ordonnait de se reposer. Hiro. Comment pourrait-il un jour lui rendre un dixième de ce qu'il avait fais pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et malgré cela, malgré sa dette, il allait une fois de plus lui faire mal, le trahir. Car depuis son réveil, le chanteur savait qu'il devrait à présent faire un choix. Poursuivre dans cette voie n'était plus possible. Abandonné son amour ou sa passion pour la musique n'était pas plus aisé. Et pourtant, il devait s'y résoudre. Car s'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait les deux. 

Bien décidé à tout faire pour ne pas avoir à regretter son choix, aussi douloureux soit-il, l'adolescent encore sérieusement perturbé par les derniers évènements, s'enquit de trouver les éléments essentiels à sa réconciliation. Yuki semblait le repousser parce qu'il était un homme. Aucun problème. Il avait la force et la volonté suffisante pour contourner cet obstacle. 

" Yuki, mon cœur saigne d'amour pour toi…"

A suivre.

Mimi Yuy

C'est cours mais c'est normal. Je rappelle que ce n'était qu'un interlude. La suite très bientôt. Le temps pour moi de jongler entre fruits basket et mon original Derrière les murs de pierre (et je ne vous parle pas des fics Gundam et autre Blue Seed ^_^;;)


	3. La vie fait ce qu'elle veut

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gravitation (une première pour moi ^_^;;) 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Song fic (2/3)

Couple : Yuki x Shuuichi Power ^_^V !

Remarque : ATTENTION SPOILER !! Si vous ne connaissez pas la série et souhaiter un jour la voir, ne lisez pas cette fic car j'y reprend une partie entière de l'histoire. 

Seigneur, je ne m'attendais, vraiment mais alors vraiment pas, à recevoir 4 review dés le premier jour de parution du cette petite fic. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, comme vous je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. Alors un gros, gros merci à mes toutes première lectrices : Isil, Aura, Roxane et Natsume. Et sans plus tarder les 3 dernières parties de ma fic. Je sais d'avance que vous serez déçues car, je reste dans les frontières de l'animes. Mais promis un jour peut-être….

****

Mon cœur saigne

****

Track 02 – La vie fait ce qu'elle veut.

- POV Yuki -

**__**

Pour te dire les mots  
Que tu espères  
Ces mots de velours  
Qui vont te plaire

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'agir de la sorte ? 

Shuichi, je me rend bien compte que par mon attitude, je suis responsable de beaucoup de tes peines. Tu souffres. Je le vois depuis longtemps et pourtant je ne fais rien pour te soulager. Et voilà que par mon silence, tu en es venu à croire les mensonges de ceux qui te voulaient du mal. Si seulement j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas te cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Peut-être aurions-nous pu éviter tout cela.

Si seulement j'avais pu te dire les mots que tu attendais de moi.

**__**

Pour devenir celui  
Que tu attends  
J'ai mis du temps  
J'ai mis du temps  


L'écrivain se tenait assis sur le bord de son lit. Sous les draps de satin se trouvait le corps inconscient de son amant. Shuuichi était venu le rejoindre après avoir annoncé à Hiro qu'il quittait les Bad Luck. Comme si le jeune homme pouvait un jour rompre avec l'essence même de sa vie. 

Yuki avait été heureux de le revoir cette après midi là. Il l'aurait même prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tant son absence la veille l'avait inquiété. Mais voilà, pour une fois que lui était prêt à lui confier un peu de son cœur, le chanteur avait trouvé l'idée stupide de se travestir. Comme si sa réserve envers lui était du au fait qu'il soit un homme. A le voir agir de la sorte, Yuki l'avait fuis. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce qui l'exaspérait chez lui était avant tout ses réactions infantiles et non son sexe. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas fait, le premier, des avances au début de leur rencontre dans son ascenseur.

Sauf que voilà, il avait oublié l'essentiel. Quel idiot. Comment avait-il pu seulement ne pas comprendre que cette énième provocation n'était qu'un appel à l'aide. Comment lui qui avait vécu une situation si semblable avait-il pu tourner le dos au chanteur en état de choc. 

**__**

Pour revoir le monde  
Un peu plus beau  
Prendre chaque jour  
Comme un cadeau  


Oh oui, plus que quiconque, il pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tous les doutes et toutes les peurs qui devaient le briser en morceaux. Lui même n'avait pas encore mis fin aux cauchemars qui lui gâchaient la plupart de ses nuits. Du moins, avant qu'il ne commence à prendre l'habitude d'être apaisé par une petite forme blottit contre lui.

Fixant avec attention le visage pâle et pourtant paisible de Shuuichi, Yuki glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux colorés. Comment pourrait-il l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve quand lui se relevait à peine de la sienne. Jamais il ne trouverait l'énergie suffisante pour venir à son secours. Mais avait-il seulement le choix.

Je suis si perdu quand je te vois aussi blessé. Toi qui avait fini par me changer.

**__**

Pour trouver l'envie  
Tout comme avant  
J'ai mis du temps  
J'ai mis du temps  


Il avait eu si peur de le voir s'effondrer si brutalement sur le sol. Si peur à l'annonce de son agression. Car oui, la peur et l'inquiétude étaient bien passées avant la colère. Mais à présent qu'il reposait dans ses draps, il ne pouvait plus occulter l'effroyable vérité. A présent, Shuuichi allait le haïr de toute son âme.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Après tout, il était le responsable de toute cette catastrophe. Hiro le lui avait bien rappelé quand il était venu l'informer de la présence du chanteur chez lui. Si Shuuichi n'avait pas voulu protéger sa réputation et pour cela empêcher que ces types ne dévoilent l'existence de leur relation, il n'aurait jamais accepté de s'isoler ainsi avec eux. 

Tout n'était donc que sa faute. Et avoir brisé chaque membre de ses agresseurs et s'être assurés qu'ils payeraient toue leur vie cet affront en brisant aussi certainement que leur os, leur carrière, ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

  
**_Et la vie  
Fait tout ce qu'elle veut  
Le pire, le mieux  
Le pire et le mieux  
_**

Après ce règlement de compte, Yuki avait espéré le retrouver chez Hiro. Lui montrer sa présence. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Alors qu'il pensait le voir encore endormi, le jeune homme avait fuis le studio. Ne sachant où le chercher, c'était finalement Shuuichi qui l'avait retrouvé. Et le moins qu'il pouvait avouer était qu'il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à le découvrir dans un tel état. 

Mais à quoi pensait-il au juste ? Revoir la mine souriante et joyeuse de son amant ? Il voulait croire que rien ne pouvait toucher Shuuichi. Il avait tort. Tout comme n'importe quel humain, il souffrait et de pas son caractère extravertie le montrait à sa manière.

Après réflexion, sa réaction ne l'avait donc pas réellement surpris. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup plus en revanche était de l'avoir vu s'effondrer sous l'effet de la fatigue et du stress engendré par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu. Dire qu'il avait agit de la sorte dans le seul but de sauvegarder sa réputation. Il avait du subir tout cela pour lui seul. De cette vérité, il aurait du mal à se pardonner.

**__**

Oui la vie  
Fait tout ce qu'elle veut

Le gris, le bleu  
Le gris et le bleu

Yuki n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à ne savoir que faire pour cette petite forme blottit en position du fœtus au centre du grand lit. Il rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer le plus fortement possible et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait ; qu'il serait à présent toujours là à ses cotés ; qu'il ne devait pas garder sa peine et sa douleur pour lui seul ; bien au contraire, qu'il devait lui confier cette dernière. Mais comment se permettre des gestes de tendresse sur ce corps inconscient en sachant l'épreuve qu'il avait vécu.

Comme s'il répondait à la détresse de son cri intérieur, Shuuichi ouvrit péniblement au même instant ses yeux.

- Yuki ?

  
**_Pour me dire  
Que le mal est passé  
Que les douleurs d'hier sont oubliées  
_**

Se penchant vers la silhouette fine allongée sous les draps, Yuki fit parcourir sa main sur la joue pâle du jeune homme.

- Ca va ?

Comme il le redoutait le chanteur aux allures d'adolescent fragile, laissa échapper ses larmes de peine. 

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. 

Comprenant avec douleur que le chanteur semblait plus traumatisé par la possibilité qu'il le rejette que pas son agression elle-même, Yuki décida de le démentir au plus vite. Sans geste brusque, il s'approcha de son partenaire pour l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur sur chacune des deux paupières avant de boire les larmes échouées

- Tu …me pardonneras ?

**__**

Pour te donner  
Ce que j'ai de plus grand  
J'ai mis du temps  
J'ai mis du temps  


Par ses questions, Shuuichi laissait supposer, à juste titre, qu'il était au courant de tout. Loin de nier cette information là, Yuki déposa alors ses lèvres sur les traces de doigts ancrées sur la peau claire de son cou.

- Je te pardonne, si tu me promet de ne jamais plus le porter ?

- Porter ?

- Ton uniforme scolaire des plus ridicules. Tout sera définitivement fini entre nous, si je te revois porter ça de nouveau. Est-ce bien compris ?

Un signe de tête en guise d'accord et Yuki embrassa délicatement les lèvres meurtries. 

**__**

Et la vie  
Fait tout ce qu'elle veut  
Le pire, le mieux  
Le pire et le mieux  


L'écrivain n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre le chanteur dans le lit. Il pensait qu'il était important que le jeune homme soit persuadé qu'il ne le dégoûtait pas. Car après l'avoir déshabillé quelques heures plus tôt de sa jupe ridicule, il avait pu constater une peau meurtrie au sang à trop l'avoir frotté. Sachant pertinemment qu'Hiro ne l'aurait pas laissé faire quand il l'avait retrouvé sous la pluie, il s'agissait bien là d'un acte délibéré que Shuuichi avait réalisé durant la courte période où il était resté seul. Une volonté évidente, de vouloir effacer la moindre trace de son viol. 

Yuki se sentait bien incapable de lui dire que cette sensation de puanteur, de salissure, ne partirait pas aussi facilement quelque soit l'énergie mise à s'en débarrasser. Non, il préférait lui montrer par ses gestes qu'il restait aimé et désiré, malgré ce qu'il croyait. Il n'irait bien évidemment pas jusqu'à lui imposer un rapport physique cette nuit là. Mais connaissant Shuuichi un peu de tendresse ne pouvait que l'aider à remonter la pente. 

**__**

Oui la vie  
Fait tout ce qu'elle veut  
Le gris, le bleu  
Le gris et le bleu  


Apeuré sans pouvoir se l'expliquer par les gestes de plus en plus entreprenants de son amant, Shuuichi se sentit vite au bord de la panique. Il n'était pas prêt, il les revoyait encore tous autour de lui. Il entendait encore leur voix lui murmurer leurs obscénités. Ses sentiments à fleurs de peau, il saturait, il allait craquer. Pourquoi la vie lui imposait-elle pareille terreur ?

****

Doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, le jeune garçon se calma. Comme Yuki l'avait redouté, la moindre marque d'affection l'avait fait paniquer avant qu'inconsciemment le corps de son amant ne reconnaisse ses mains et ses caresses. Alors seulement, Shuuichi s'était enfin laissé bercer entre ses bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul. Et de cette seule victoire, Yuki se sentait rassuré. Peut-être aurait-il finalement suffisamment de force pour lui donner autant qu'il avait reçu de cet être si vulnérable et pourtant si fort et plein d'énergie. Ne continuait-il pas à lui prouver son amour pour lui en acceptant sa présence, en ne le rejetant pas comme l'être immonde qu'il était pourtant.

  
**_Sauve-moi de mon hiver  
Donne-moi un cœur plus grand qu'avant  
Un cœur plus grand qu'avant  
_**

Toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées, l'écrivain se souvenait douloureusement que lui n'avait pas eu de bras pour le rassurer à la suite de son agression. Ni même après l'accident qui l'avait conduit au meurtre. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui avait manqué depuis si longtemps. Juste une présence qu'il la désir ou non. Juste le fait d'avoir la certitude que quelqu'un vous attendait le soir pour s'endormir à vos cotés. Aussi fou que cela puisse être, seul Shuuichi avait réussit à la lui donner. Il s'était imposé chez lui et dans son cœur comme nul autre. Yuki [1] lui-même n'avait pas réussi à rendre sa présence si indispensable. Pas plus que Touma malgré les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. Non aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à lui offrir le réconfort suffisant pour faire taire les spectres de son passé. Personne mise à part Shuuichi. Alors après ce véritable miracle, il pouvait bien faire en sorte de lui rendre la pareille. C'est pourquoi sa décision était prise. A la première occasion, il lui prouverait ses sentiments et ce devant les yeux de tous. [2]

Gardant toujours dans ses bras le corps enfin calmé de son amant, Yuki sentit que ce dernier, malgré son calme apparent, ne dormait toujours pas. Les yeux fixé sur le sol, il regardait sans les voir les morceaux de son costume de collégienne.

- Yuki ?

- hum ? 

- Tu peux me haïr, me repousser pour avoir agit ainsi. Mais je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce choix.

- ……

**__**

La vie fait tout ce qu'elle veut  
Tout ce qu'elle veut

L'écrivain aurait voulu lui répondre. Mais à peine avait-il trouvé ses mots pour dénoncer toute l'horreur de ces paroles que le garçon dormait enfin comme un bien heureux. Ignorant le poids mort du corps inconscient sur le sien, Yuki les recouvrit des draps avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil. Un sommeil qu'il espérait moins agité que ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

A suivre

Mimi Yuy

J'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre. Pourquoi l'avoir écris me direz-vous ? Ben, je suis un poil maso ^^

Nan, sans rire, je voulais faire une fic en trois parties avec ces chansons précisément, mais je me rend compte que celle-ci n'était peut-être pas très adaptée finalement. Tant pis, maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai pas le courage de tout changer.

[1] Nan, me suis pas trompée, c'est bien Yuki le responsable du viol de Yuki. Puisque notre Yuki a pris son nom en son souvenir (un peu space comme réaction, mais bon ^_^;;)

[2] Référence aux épisodes suivants où Yuki fini par avouer au journaliste qu'il sort bien avec Shuuichi ^_^!


	4. Interlude 02

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gravitation

Disclamer : Perso et paroles pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter. 

Genre : Song fic 

Couple : Yuki x Shuuichi Power ^_^V !

Une interlude de plus pour souffler entre deux pistes de musique : comme toujours très court ^_^ ! et totalement inutile comme toute cette fic ^_^;;;

****

Mon cœur saigne

****

Interlude : - Yuki -

Hiro était passé chez lui tard dans la soirée ou plutôt tôt au petit matin alors qu'il rentrait enfin chez lui. Après avoir rompu quelques heures plus tôt avec le chanteur, il n'était pas des plus disposés à se trouver ébloui par les phares puissants de sa moto. Yuki lui aurait donc bien appris la politesse si la raison de sa venue n'avait été si grave. Sans détour, il l'avait informé que son meilleur ami était au moment même dans son lit, après qu'il lui ait arraché la confirmation de son viol.

Brûlant du seul désir de tuer sans autre procès les responsables de cet acte, Yuki avait quitté le guitariste sans un mot pour reprendre aussitôt le volant de sa voiture. Hiro lui avait fait promettre, de nombreux jours plus tôt, qu'il acceptait leur relation si seulement il n'était jamais responsable de son malheur. Le constat était flagrant : échec total sur toute la ligne. Un simple coup de téléphone à Touma lui avait confirmé l'adresse exacte du leader du groupe Ask. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus pour s'y rendre et y exprimer toute sa violence. 

Ce matin là ce n'était pas que les agresseurs de son petit ami qu'il mettait en pièce mais aussi les siens. Les deux camionneurs qui l'avaient pris mainte et mainte fois sans même se soucier de son jeune age, de sa peur ou de sa douleur. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il avait pourtant réussit à stopper ses gestes meurtriers à temps. Nul doute que son beau frère trouverait la sanction ultime qui leur conviendrait. C'était trop facile de ne pas avoir à assumer ses actes. Trop facile de les laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Les négatifs des photos compromettantes récupérés, il s'était rendu dans un parc pour les brûler sans chercher à les faire développer pour les voir. Cela n'aurait rien changé et préservait au moins un peu de l'honneur bafouée de Shuuichi. 

Prenant enfin, seulement, conscience de ses actes envers les agresseurs aujourd'hui défigurés, Yuki ferma de nouveau ses yeux tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps toujours aussi profondément endormit de Shuuichi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer le sommeil du jeune homme. Bien qu'il l'ait redouté, aucun cauchemar n'avait encore pris possession de sa nuit et tout portait à croire qu'il n'en aurait pas. Dormant du sommeil du juste, le chanteur avait cette respiration qui se rapprochait sans vraiment l'atteindre du ronflement. 

Souriant devant ce petit concert donné par le musicien, Yuki déposa ses lèvres gelées d'angoisse sur la nuque brûlante du dormeur. De toute évidence, Shuuichi traversait son épreuve bien mieux que lui affrontait encore aujourd'hui ses souvenirs et ses regrets. Etait-il donc si faible pour ne pas réussir là où le japonais traversait sans plus de difficultés les injustices de la vie ? Tout personne extérieure à leur couple devait très certainement croire qu'il protégeait le chanteur de par son expérience. Il n'en était rien et Yuki l'acceptait. Mais qu'en était-il de Shuuichi ?

" Mon cœur saigne de ne pouvoir être celui que tu attends…."

A suivre

Mimi Yuy

Vii je me répète là. Je m'en rend compte et m'en excuse. Mais bon, point positif, il ne vous reste plus qu'un chapitre, si vous avez le courage d'aller le lire ^_^


	5. L'amour est un soleil

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gravitation 

Disclamer : Perso pas moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Song fic (3/3).

Couple : Yuki x Shuuichi Power ^_^V !

Remarque : ATTENTION SPOILER !! Si vous ne connaissez pas la série et souhaiter un jour la voir, ne lisez pas cette fic car je reprend une partie entière de l'histoire. 

****

Mon cœur saigne

****

Track 03 – L'amour est un soleil.

- Yuki -

**__**

Tu arrives,  
Et tu me donnes envie de vivre,  
Et moi qui hier encore,  
Voulais me jeter dans le vide  


Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Ce n'est pas toi qui te réveille en sueur et paniqué par les dernières visions de ton cauchemar. Ce n'est pas toi qui tremble au souvenirs de cette après midi d'horreur. 

Tremblant encore suite à son mauvais rêve, Yuki ouvrit les yeux pour les tourner aussitôt vers la forme blottit contre lui. Loin de présenter de l'inquiétude ou de la crainte, Shuuichi dormait profondément dans ses bras. Durant la nuit, il lui était apparu si fort. Si jeune et pourtant si solide face aux épreuves du temps. 

Il y avait encore peu, lui ne désirait qu'une seuls chose : mourir. Combien de fois avait-il tenter de se supprimer ? Combien de fois Touma l'avait-il sauvé contre son gré ? Shuuichi était jeune et marqué par son agression et pourtant en moins de 24h, il avait franchi les murs des ténèbres que lui n'avait qu'à peine effleuré en 10 années d'auto-apitoiement. Etait-il donc si faible ? Comme il pouvait être pathétique à fixer ses mains tremblantes aux souvenirs encore si vivaces de la trahison dont il avait fait l'objet. 

**__**

Je m'éveille,  
À la douceur d'un autre corps,  
Et l'amour est un soleil,  
Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours

Se tournant sans gestes brusques pour faire face à son amant, Yuki prit ce matin là tout son temps pour l'observer avec attention. Paupières closes, le jeune homme redevenait ce petit garçon fragile qu'il voulait tant protéger. Rien dans son sommeil ne laissait présager qu'il pouvait être si désespérant. On était alors si éloigné du chanteur excité et déjanté qu'il se forçait à être à longueur de journée. Pourtant de jour comme de nuit, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il ressentait une sensation de réchauffement et de bonheur à être auprès de lui. D'ailleurs, ses cauchemars à lui, n'avaient-ils pas considérablement diminués depuis leur rencontre ? Autant de raison pour lui de culpabiliser. Où était-il quand Shuuichi avait eu besoin de lui ? 

- Pourquoi as-tu agis de la sorte hier soir ? Pourquoi tentes-tu sans cesse de me prouver ton amour sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de tes choix ?

N'ayant aucune envie de le réveiller, Yuki n'avait que murmurer ses paroles. 

Les rayons du soleil persistants à venir chauffer les traits de son visage, l'écrivain décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de se lever. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et il commençait à avoir trop chaud. Impossible pour lui de rester plus longtemps au lit sous cette canicule. Il n'ignorait pas pour autant que Shuuichi devait espérer qu'il ait la patience de rester à ses cotés pour son réveil. Mais cela ne changea rien. N'était-il pas qu'un égoïste qui se souciait plus de son confort que de la peine de son amant.

**__**

J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre  
Pour laisser entrer le soleil  
Pendant que tu dormais  
À points fermés  


Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser une fois de plus aux derniers évènements. Leur dispute, la fuite de Shuuichi, son viol. Et puis la visite d'Hiro, sa vengeance trop infime aux vues des actes commis et enfin la crise de démence du jeune homme. 

Déprimé, Yuki fit face à ses meubles de cuisine. Mis à part pour préparer le café, il ne prenait guère la peine d'entrer dans cette pièce. Pourtant aujourd'hui quelque chose le poussa à modifier ses habitudes. Laissant filtrer le liquide noir goutte à goutte, il prépara de quoi les nourrir tandis qu'une bouilloire attendait patiemment son heure sur le feu. Le thé fin prêt, c'est de nouveau vers la chambre qu'il se dirigea. Il aurait du profiter de ses premières heures de la journée pour boucler son dernier chapitre mais l'envie et l'inspiration devrait attendre. 

Après tout, ne fêtait-il pas sans se l'avouer le retour de son ange chez lui… non chez eux. Car même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et surtout pas au principal concerné, le départ inattendu du chanteur l'avant veille l'avait plus que brisé. Il ne pouvait donc que se réjouir de son retour. Même s'il subsistait le risque que Shuuichi lui en veuille d'avoir été à l'origine de son agression et ne change pour cette raison d'avis quant à son emménagement définitif. 

**__**

J'ai fais du café noir  
Pour voir si je ne rêvais pas  
Je ne voulais pas y croire  
Y croire encore une fois

Alors qu'il déposait son plateau sur le sol, deux yeux l'observaient avec une extrême attention. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et pourtant Yuki s'était rendu compte de son manège.

- Tu ne dors plus ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai réveillé c'est ca ?

Au silence de son compagnon, Yuki sut que la réponse était oui.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De ?

- Etre parti. Ne pas être rester jusqu'à ton réveil.

- Je t'aime Yuki.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, l'écrivain abandonna la discussion. S'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, il présenta son déjeuné à Shuuichi. Avec de la chance, ce dernier serait trop occupé à manger pour voir à quel point ses paroles venaient de le bouleverser.

  
**_L'amour est un soleil  
Qui m'a souvent chauffé le cœur  
Mais quand il brûle trop fort  
Il me fait peur  
_**

- Shuuichi -

Quand il s'était réveillé, Shuuichi n'avait senti aucun corps tout contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il n'avait vu aucune silhouette à ses cotés. Rien, il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Juste le vide et le néant. Finalement, Yuki avait enfin prit conscience de ce qu'il avait accepté de subir. Il avait agi dans l'espoir de lui sauver sa réputation et en avait perdu son amour. Mais comment ne pas le comprendre ? Comment Yuki pouvait-il ne pas être révulsé à l'idée de toucher sa peau aujourd'hui répugnante, embrasser ses lèvres contagieuses, frôler son intimité violée. L'écrivain n'avait-il pas déjà eu la bonté d'âme de ne pas le repousser dés la veille ? Ne lui avait-il pas donné une dernière nuit de douceur avant de le rejeter comme cela devait arriver ? 

Alors que le chanteur sentait les larmes du désespoir monter en lui, il le vit entrer dans la chambre. Dans ses mains, un plateau contenant un petit déjeuné, accompagné de l'arôme du café fort. 

**__**

Tu arrives,  
Et tu me donnes envie de vivre,  
Et moi qui hier encore,  
Voulais me jeter dans le vide  


Etait-ce possible ? Jamais au grand jamais Yuki n'avait agit ainsi. Bien sur quelque soit leurs différents, Yuki n'avait jamais été brutal avec lui. Mais il n'était pas tendre, attentionné ou aussi doux habituellement. Il pouvait même avoir parfois des mots violents ou blessant à son égard. C'était difficile à comprendre et à accepter. Mais Shuuichi avait depuis longtemps compris que l'écrivain ne montrait ses véritables sentiments que dans l'intimité de la nuit. Alors le voir ce matin là, faire acte de tendresse et d'une attention qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, avait de quoi le déstabiliser. 

Plus que la présence du petit déjeuné, c'était le fait qu'il l'ait rejoint de nouveau dans le lit ; l'aidait à se réveiller d'un baiser et d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Tout cela avant de lui proposer de manger dans ses bras. Etait-il donc mourant pour que Yuki agisse de la sorte avec lui ? Peu lui importait. Comme la veille, il comptait bien vivre ce rêve éveillé jusqu'au bout, si on lui en donnait la chance.

**__**

Je m'éveille,  
À la douceur d'un autre corps,  
Et l'amour est un soleil,  
Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours  


Ignorant volontairement, le regard plus que surpris du chanteur, Yuki s'installa à ses cotés de sorte à pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras. Une fois Shuuichi bien adossé contre lui, il lui installa alors seulement le plateau sur les genoux. Voyant au bout de quelques minutes que le jeune homme ne prenait rien, ne bougeait pas, Yuki sentit qu'il devait le déconnecter. D'une voix qui se fit plus bourrue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il tenta de faire reprendre vie à son inattendue poupée de chiffon.

- Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu veux autre chose ?

- Non, c'est parfait.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Quelle question ? Comment pouvait-il avaler quoique ce soit alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule idée, se blottir sur ses genoux pour lui montrer toute sa tendresse, son amour. Mais avant tout, sa fidélité. Shuuichi voulait le lui faire comprendre. Alors bien que la comparaison puisse choquer, tel un chiot fou d'amour et de respect pour son maître, il se blottit sur les genoux de son ange blond. Les actes de Yuki signifiaient tant pour lui qu'il ne pouvait que lui rendre la pareille sans attendre. [1]

****

On va se faire un monde  
Où on se prendra par la main  
Toi tu me donneras  
La force d'aller plus loin  


Contrairement à son habitude, Yuki ne fit aucun geste de rejet. Il détestait que le garçon se dénigre de la sorte pour lui montrer son affection. Mais ce matin là, après avoir écarté le plateau, il caressa avec douceur les cheveux colorés. Doucement, calmement, dans une volonté de lui donner un sentiment de paix qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu en son fort intérieur.   


Conséquences des caresses dont il était l'objet, Shuuichi ronronnait de plaisir. Non seulement Yuki ne l'avait pas repoussé la veille malgré son attitude plus qu'excessive. Mais il lui donnait beaucoup de lui-même ce matin là. Etait-il donc possible qu'il puisse faire abstraction de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pouvait-il avoir suffisamment d'amour et de force pour oublier aussi vite qu'il l'avait trahis ? A cette seule évocation, les larmes revinrent aussi vite dans les yeux du garçon. Il voulait être sur, sur de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs.

- Yuki est-ce que…

- Chuttt.

- Mais….

- Non Shuuichi, ce sont eux les ordures. Toi tu restes pure. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne porte pas la responsabilité du crime que tu as subit et non commis.

Yuki aurait voulu profiter de cet instant pour enfin lui parler. Lui faire partager sa propre expérience. Lui assurer aussi qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire ses agresseurs. Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il ne le pouvait pas ou du moins pas encore. Et puis, Shuuichi attendait autre chose que des paroles. Tout son corps se tendait de peur à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus jamais de lui. 

  
**_L'amour est un soleil  
Qui m'a souvent brûlé les ailes  
Mais dis-moi qu'avec toi  
Ça n'sera pas pareil  
_**

Alors que le chanteur relevait son visage en larme à la recherche de réponses, il ne trouva que deux lèvres douces et apaisantes se déposer sur les siennes. Tout autre amant qu'il avait eu par le passé, l'aurait repoussé, rejeté, dénigré. Ils étaient si loin de Yuki.

A l'inverse de la veille, Shuuichi ne se tendit pas au contact des mains sur sa peau. Une nuit aux cotés de l'écrivain sans que celui-ci ne le touche plus que nécessaire, avait suffit à lui redonner confiance en lui. Il savait que Yuki ne le forcerait jamais, qu'il s'assurait qu'il consente à leur fusion.

- Shuuichi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais aussi que tu attends plus de moi mais…

- Chuttt.

Amusé par le renversement de situation, Yuki ne put réprimer un sourire tendre à l'égard du jeune garçon qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance.

- Je ne te demande rien que tu ne sois prêt à m'offrir Yuki. Juste….

- Dis le.

- Fais moi l'amour. Si tu n'as pas honte de moi, si je ne te repousse pas. Je t'en supplie, fais moi l'amour. Fais en sorte que je les oublie dans tes bras. Je ne veux sentir que ton essence sur ma peau, ne me souvenirs que du fantôme de tes lèvres sur mes lèvres et imprégner ton odeur dans mes cheveux. Mais plus eux, plus jamais eux…

N'ayant pas besoin de plus, Yuki plaça ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'entraîner doucement sous le poids de son propre corps. 

**__**

Tu arrives,  
Et tu me donnes envie de vivre,  
Et moi qui hier encore,  
Voulais me jeter dans le vide  


Sous l'impulsion, Shuuichi avait rejeté son visage en arrière, laissant Yuki se repaître de sa gorge. Yeux clos, il se laissait emporter pas le bien-être des caresses expertes du blond. Il était toujours si doux au départ avant de s'enflammer dans les braises du désir. Mais ce matin là, il n'y eut aucun geste passionné, aucune étreinte désespérée. 

Avec patience et volupté, Yuki recouvrait son corps tout entier de baisers tendres et mouillés, de caresses sans fin qui lui faisaient gravir une à une, chaque marche menant le plus sûrement du monde vers une extase inoubliable. Dans l'esprit du chanteur, il n'y avait alors rien d'autre que ce plaisir à l'état brut. Aucune image qui ne soit le visage de l'être aimé n'était apparu à ses yeux jusqu'à l'explosion de ses sens où il perdit toutes pensées cohérentes. 

**__**

Je m'éveille,  
À la douceur d'un autre corps,  
Et l'amour est un soleil,  
Qui brille à nouveau sur mes jours

Voguant sans aucune ancre sur les rives d'un désir et d'un plaisir contenté, Shuuichi se laissa de nouveau envelopper par le corps de son amant. A sa manière, Yuki lui confiait dans chacun de ses gestes tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. 

Alors que le plateau à moitié consommé reposait sur le sol, deux corps entamaient de nouveau une danse sensuelle et amoureuse. La journée passerait et la nuit aussi avant qu'ils ne décident enfin à rompre leurs étreintes.

OWARI.

Mimi Yuy

[1] Vous devez bien sur vous imaginer ici, notre Shuuichi en costume de chien !

Ben voilà c'est fini. C'est pas super, je m'en rend bien compte. Mais bon, comme je le disais dans mon premier chapitre. C'était une première pour moi que ce soit dans la Song fic ou les fics de gravitation. J'espère que ca vous aura quand même plu un petit peu ^_^ 

Si l'inspiration vient enfin, je tacherais de faire une vrai histoire avec ces personnages.

A bientôt j'espère sur d'autres fics ^^


End file.
